Last Stand
|fgcolor= |name=Last Stand |prev=Amon's Reach |conc= |next=Moebius Corps Mission: Sky Shield or Purifier Mission: Forbidden Weapon or Ulnar Mission: Temple of Unification |image=Mutalisk Temple SC2-Lotv Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Shakuras, Xel'naga temple |result=*Over a billion zerg and hybrid dead *Shakuras destroyed |battles= |side1= Daelaam * Nerazim |side2= Amon's Forces *Amon Brood * Hybrid |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Matriarch Vorazun |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Vorazun |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Destroy the zenith stones (3) *Hold out for 1 billion zerg *Overload the temple *The xel'naga temple must survive |optgoal=Hold out for 1.5 billion zerg (+10 solarite) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=Bonus +10 Solarite |newchar= |newunit= |newtech=Khaydarin monolith }} Last Stand is a mission in Legacy of the Void and the second mission in the Shakuras storyline. History Background The zerg and hybrid overran Shakuras from the warp gate connected to Aiur. Matriarch Vorazun declared that the planet was beyond saving, and settled on a gambit to overload the phase prism of the xel'naga temple to send a charge to the planet's core. The resulting shockwave would utterly destroy Shakuras and all zerg on it. Hierarch Artanis declared that if they were to lose Shakuras, then they would at least bleed Amon dry and hold out until a large number of his forces were through the warp gate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10. The Mission The Daelaam set up a defensive formation around the xel'naga temple grounds, and Artanis commented that without the Uraj and Khalis crystals it would take some time to prepare the temple for the overcharge. In addition, the temple's energies were regulated by three zenith stones, which had to be destroyed in order to put their plan in place. The protoss forces mounted a fierce defense, and sent out forces to destroy the zenith stones and the zerg broods surrounding them. All zerg forces on the planet began to converge on the temple, but strangely no hybrid were among their ranks. Artanis mused that Amon must be testing their resolve. As the broods funneled in, hybrid did begin to funnel through the warp gate and siege the temple. Phase-smith Karax discovered a cache of solarite beneath the temple, and requested the Artanis hold the temple until he could extract it. Once Amon's forces began to overrun the temple, Artanis called for all protoss forces to dimensionally recall off of the battlefield, leaving him alone in the temple. The zerg used nydus worms to breach into the temple. Alone Artanis began final preparations to overload the phase prism when nydus worms broke into the crystal chamber. Zerglings and hydralisks flooded the chamber, and Artanis faced them down alone. In doing so, he had completed the Shadow Walk, a dark templar rite of passage where a protoss separated from the Khala must face down a greater number of foes. Artanis held long enough for the prism to overload and plummet to the planet's core. Artanis recalled back to the Spear of Adun, and the chain reaction utterly destroyed Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Alone. (in English). 2015. Walkthrough In this mission the player must hold out until the counter reaches one billion zerg, or higher if the player is going for the bonus objective or achievements. In addition three zenith stones must be destroyed before the mission can be completed. These each have minimal defenders, and can be destroyed with a small force of zealots and stalkers or with dark templar after orbital bombardment clears out the overseers defending them. Immediately the player should build a second nexus at eastern mineral patch in order to maintain a steady economy. Each of the ground lanes should be fortified with photon cannons and shield batteries, with khaydarin monolith supporting them from behind. There are several different ways to set up a defensive line, whether blocking the lanes with warp gates or making layered walls of cannons and shield batteries, but either way space should be left so probes can rebuild any lost structures. Nexii with Photon Overcharge (Obtained after completing both the Korhal arc and the first Purifier mission) are also ideal since not only can they defend themselves, but also have a 'sensor tower' range which will keep warning of incoming enemies late game. They are also far more durable than photon cannons or khaydarin monoliths. Avengers are a good option to defend each lane if the player focuses down detection, as their ability to revive means they can reinforce lanes quickly after death, and often attacks will come with enough of a break to put their revive off of cooldown. Alternatively, multiple dark templar with Shadow Strike can shred half an attack force from behind the defenses. Near the end of the first billion, hybrid nemeses, guardians and overlords come from the northeastern destroyed bridge, so defenses should be made in preparation. Khaydarian monoliths are effective against the hybrid, but are expensive. A force of ranged attackers should be ready for any air units from this direction, but should be careful as to not have guardians attacking them from outside of their range. At the end of the first billion, all subsequent entrances but the northeastern one will include ultralisks and banelings, whose splash damage can destroy clusters of photon cannons and shield batteries, as well as groups of hybrid destroyers and reavers, which should be dealt with as quickly as possible. A good strategy to countering banelings is warping in zealots ahead of the defenses and let them take the punishment. After the bonus objective is completed, the heavy attacks become more frequent. Holding out the temple and attempting to reach the 2.2 billion mark can be stressful, but the temple is fortunately durable, meaning the player can hold for two billion zerg and then let the zerg overrun the defenses - If it's a thick enough of a defense, it should distract the zerg long enough for the 2.2 mark. Videos Starcraft 2 LAST STAND - HARD Guide - All Achievements! Achievements Trivia *This mission mirrors and contains many references to the Brood War protoss mission Countdown, which involved protecting the xel'naga temple until it can activate and purge Shakuras. *This mission is the basis for the Co-op Missions scenario Temple of the Past. References Category:Legacy of the Void missions